Elijah and Camille
The relationship between the Original vampire, Elijah Mikaelson and the Human, Camille O'Connell. The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah made small talk with Cami over the bar while she was working as a bartender at Rousseau's. He told her about his family history, specifically about his half-brother, Klaus, who has a temper. He explained that he and Klaus don't share the same father, which never bothered Elijah, but it did bother Klaus, and as a result, Klaus never believed he belonged anywhere. When Cami asked him how they ended up in New Orleans, Elijah admitted that Klaus believed people were conspiring against him, to which Cami laughed and replied, "Narcissistic and paranoid." Elijah took an interest in her ability to read people, and she explained that it's because she's a bartender with a graduate degree in psychology. Elijah asked her if she knew Jane-Anne Deveraux, and though Cami didn't know where she was, she did lead him to someone she believed would know how to find her - a French Quarter tour guide named Sabine, who informed him that Jane-Anne was dead. Later when Elijah was listening on what Klaus and Marcel talked about, he saw Camille and watched her as Marcel approached her. Elijah also later met up with her again after her talk with his brother, they talked about his brother and she ended the conversion with telling him not to let go off his brother. In ''Le Grand Guignol'', Elijah enlisted Cami's aid to help Klaus' recovery after Elijah stabbed Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade, in hopes that she would be able to convince him to not take out his anger on their sister. Cami fed Klaus some of her vervain-laced blood on Elijah's orders with the intention of keeping him weakened longer, while she tried to persuade Klaus not to kill his sister. During this time, Klaus shared memories from his past concerning his father, which involved both Elijah and Rebekah, as well as Marcel. In The Battle of New Orleans, Cami had just found Marcel in the courtyard of the compound, having just been bitten by Klaus. He was surrounded by the rest of his vampires, all of whom were either dead or dying from their own werewolf bites that were giving to them by the newly-revealed Guerrera werewolves. Elijah then returned home, incredibly enraged as a result of Hayley being kidnapped, and immediately began to yell at Marcel to figure out where Hayley was taken. Cami ran between them and stood in front of Marcel to protect him from Elijah's wrath, and insisted that though she knew that Elijah didn't like or trust Marcel, she knew that Marcel couldn't have taken Hayley. She argued that Elijah knew that she would never lie to him, so Elijah took her words to heart long enough to listen to Marcel's explanation before he went after his real target. Season Two In Rebirth, when Camille went to the Abattoir looking for Klaus, Elijah found her and told her that Klaus doesn't want to see her, adding that Klaus would not be happy that Cami put herself at risk by coming to see them. Camille argued that she was already in danger, as she was being followed by Guerreras, the city was being run by the Guerrera crime family, and pointed out that he and Klaus weren't doing anything about it. She suggested that Marcel might be able to help them, since it was he who took down the Guerrera pack in the 1920s. Elijah thanked her for coming and showed her the door, but after she left, Elijah joined Klaus on a balcony and admitted that he liked Cami's spirit, a statement to which Klaus wholeheartedly agreed. Later, Elijah enlisted Cami to help Klaus, Hayley, Marcel, Joe, and himself in their plan to take down the Guerreras. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, after Cami arrives at the safe house, Klaus tells Elijah that she has a way with minds plagued by demons, so the two could bond. Later, Cami starts looking for a drink and finds a bottle of bourbon. Elijah immediately figures out her intentions - to have him drink until he bares his soul to her. Cami mentions that she's less interested in fixing the problems of the brothers, because she has one of her own(as Finn wants her dead). She quickly pulls out a game card and starts asking him questions. Elijah, reluctant, is forced to answer them because Cami mentions his relationship with Hayley. During the game, Cami accidentally spills a drink onto the sleeve of his shirt sleeve and apologizes. She hands him a towel to clean himself up, but he starts to scrub his sleeve very furiously, to the point that it scares Cami. Later, Elijah is seen standing near the window, having flashbacks of Tatia. Cami comes in and asks him if he's okay. He's face suddenly vamps out, Cami backs up and hits a wall. She opens her eyes, relieved that Elijah disappeared and she's safe. Cami accidentally eavesdrops on Klaus and Elijah talking on the phone, as she thought he had left. Elijah apologizes to Cami, saying that he is handling the situation around him unexpectedly badly. Cami smiles at him, states that if he wanted someone to talk to, she was there, as it is her job to listen. Then she leads him and herself back into the house. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Elijah is in therapy with Cami. He opens up to her about his red door and tells her the story of Tatia and her demise at his hands. He suddenly collapses, leaving Cami worried. Cami is relieved when he wakes up. Trivia *Though Elijah and Cami are amiable acquaintances at best, Elijah seems to be quite intrigued by her, as she is one of the very few people of whom his brother Klaus is genuinely fond and respects a great deal. It was for this reason that Elijah trusted Cami enough to try to stall Klaus from killing Rebekah. Elijah has also shown that he respects Cami and her ability to speak her mind, even to powerful supernaturals; he stated to his brother that he appreciated Cami's spirit. Conversely, it can also be inferred that Cami trusts Elijah, as she is brave enough to be honest with him without fear of reprisal. *In a deleted scene from Always and Forever, Elijah watches the conversation between Klaus and Cami as they watch a painter. After Klaus disappears, Elijah walks up to Cami and they discuss Klaus, who Cami is unaware that she has already met. In the same scene, Cami tells Elijah to not give up on his brother. Quotes :Cami: "So, what brings you to the Big Easy?" :Elijah: "I used to live here." :Cami: "Really? When?" :Elijah: "Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago." :Cami: "I just moved here myself. What brought you back?" :Elijah: "Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have gotten himself into a bit of a bind." :Cami: "You say that like it's a common occurrence." :Elijah: "Well, he's complicated. Defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental. See, we don't share the same father. Of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belonged. All told, he has a long history of getting himself into trouble." :Cami: "And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it. What kind of bind is your brother in?" :Elijah: "He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him." :Cami: "Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid. (off Elijah's amused expression) Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliche." :(from a deleted scene) :Cami: "You again. Any luck finding your brother?" :Elijah: "Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." :Cami: "You know, I-I meant to tell you... I think it's admirable what you're doing, not giving up on him. My brother I mentioned, the troubled one...I lost him. He died, sad and alone and in the worst way possible. And there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about what I could've done more. I don't know you, and I know you don't need my advice, but...don't give up on him." :-- Always and Forever Gallery Rousseau'selijah.png Rousseau'scamille.png normal_TheOriginals121-1407.jpeg The Originals s01e15 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0120.jpg Normal_TheOriginals201-0428Elijah-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0447Cami-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0182Cami-KlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0830Elijah-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1080ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1124ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1127Elijah-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1130Cami-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1692ElijahCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2364ElijahCami.jpeg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship